Supposedly A Secret
by Uenki
Summary: She barged into my life without permission and she left silently. Fifteen years later, ‘Makoto’ was an internationally known actor. Then she entered his life again. He catches her, hoping that she doesn’t leave him…again. Dark!M x Ito -updated-
1. Chapter 1 Part A

**Supposedly A Secret**

By Uenki

I do not own W-Juliet.

-

**Summary: **She was just like the wind. She barged into my life without permission and she left silently. Fifteen years later, 'Makoto' was an internationally known actor. Then she entered his life again. He catches her, hoping that she doesn't leave him…again. MakoIto

-

_Chapter 1: Fifteen years before (Part A)_

-

He could see her trembling fists and her look of reluctance on her face the very moment she entered the class. Her long hair was tied up into two ponytails and her lips were pursed into a straight, firm line. Hiding his face behind a book, he wore that expressionless mask that he always held during the times when he was with his father, but deep down, he was actually slightly interested in that transfer student. It was all due to the fact that he had liked her eyes. The brown eyes that blazed with unfaltering determination. It was the pair of eyes he could always see in himself, yet his was held with the will to rebel.

She took her deep breath and bowed deeply. Then she stood up tall and straight, her eyes scanning through the class, barely missing his gaze. Her brows knitted in unwavering will and the clench she held on her fists tightened.

"My name is Miura Ito!" She shouted at the top of her voice to the class, her eyes shut tightly, bracing herself for the reaction of the class. Silence followed on, and the form teacher, who decided to finally break the silence, clapped her hands once and diverted the class' attention from the girl. The teacher, a supposed trainee, plastered a smile on her face and introduced the girl whose legs were shivering slightly.

"Class, class! This is Miura-chan who'll be with us from today onwards, due to the fact that her mother's working in this town! Would you little boys and girls, put your hands to welcome Miura-chan?" As if on cue, the children applauded for the girl, and he followed suit. That girl has courage, he thought, hiding a smirk behind the book. The teacher gestured her to the seat, the seat right behind him, and she marched to the seat, nervy, with her weird posture. She carried the chair out from the table and flopped onto the chair, grabbing onto the sides of the table tightly.

"You're cool out there! I've never introduced myself when I first came!" A girl commended, a bright smile on her face. Ito nodded and smiled shyly, before grinning cheekily. She gave a word of appreciation and faced the teacher. Several students at the back introduced themselves, whereas some girls in the class whispered to her silently. Despite with her sitting just behind him, he simply ignored her. He was not someone who was meant to have friends, because he was raised up to be an heir for the dojo. He could not lose his focus on the dojo, hence having friends for him was strictly not allowed.

He listened to their conversation, perhaps more of eavesdropping then listening, and once in a while, he could chuckle inwardly. Expectedly, the girl was very much welcomed by the class, and he wondered, secretly, whether if he would be that welcomed if he opened up to others. It was a simple thing which others could have done easily, but it wasn't for him, it just wasn't for him. Being an heir makes him yearn a lot of things. Being an heir makes one highly envious of everything. He wondered if other heirs in the world felt the same thing as he felt at that moment.

The lesson went on, the children restless, and he was continuing on with the book that he was reading. The bell rang, it was their break time. He snapped his book closed and stood up from his chair systematically, pushed in his chair and with the book in his hands, he strode out of the classroom, ignoring the lines of sight and murmurs that enveloped him. She was looking at the boy who sat right in front of her. The first thing she noticed about him was the fact that he held very beautiful colors.

The light blonde locks were what attracted her at first, and before she knew it, she saw that his eyes were the same shade of his locks. It was a wonderful thing, she thought, as the boy was a very alluring person. He seemed to attract people's attention with much effort, because he has a highly unique aura. A one of a kind. She tilted her head to the girl sitting beside her when the boy disappeared from her sight.

"Who is he?" She questioned with perked interest. The girl smiled slyly, and held her mouth close to Ito's ear and whispered to her.

"Narita Makoto, hates talking, hates playing and hates to be bothered. But he's smart; hence the teacher often let his actions slip." The girl told Ito, whereas Ito nodded vigorously. To sum it all up, he is an eccentric person. The girl lead Ito out of the classroom, and when she walked out, she saw Narita Mako, sitting on a bench, laid back and slack. Though he covered his face with the book, his light golden hair revealed his existence. Bidding a quick goodbye to the girl, Ito ran out of the hallway and headed towards the aloof individual.

She crept behind the boy but before she could raise her hand sneakily to alert the boy by patting on his shoulder, he had already caught her hand and picked up the book from his face. Seeing her face, he dropped the grip on her hand and placed the book back on his face, showing a gesture of absolute disregard. Ito felt insulted by that simple act, and she gritted her teeth, her fists clenched and her brows knitted in fury. She grabbed the book on his face and tossed it on the ground.

She grinned triumphantly when the boy faced her directly, his gaze meeting hers. Her haughty smile faded when she saw honey colored orbs staring at her. She then went over to the book, picked it up and returned to the boy. He accepted without a word, and when she sat beside him on the bench, he did not seem to mind. He continued to read his book, while she sat there, facing the silence they both held.

"I'm… sorry," she uttered finally, her body tensing up. She knew exactly what he was going to do, he was going to walk off and ignore her, causing her to make a joke out of herself. However, his actions faltered her. He shook his head, and with his eyes on the book, he replied her.

"It's okay," his voice was like those of a girl's, she realized, soft and gentle, reassuring words. Then, Ito knew, this boy, he was different from the rest.

-

It took quite a lot out of Ito to get him to talk. They continued to sit on the bench during recess time, and days slowly become weeks. They seldom exchanged conversations, but perhaps to Ito, Makoto was the only one who could really be her 'friend' in the school. It was a special thing. She also discovered the fact that, Makoto was actually not an eccentric person, but he was someone with principles.

"Even if I'm half-dead, I'll still come to school," it was some of the common phrases he have used recently, Ito noticed, as he began to converse with her. It was a little conversation, but it was meaningful nonetheless. She was glad, because she was the only one who knew about Makoto's matters, it was a privilege that only friends could have, and she was joyful because she could be that friend whom he could trust and talk to. She laughed, causing the boy to stare at her weirdly.

"Did I mention to you before? My family owns a dojo too, but they are the exact opposite of your father's." The topic caused Ito to have Makoto's full attention. The boy put down his book, and listened to her. "My family always… told me that girls should be girls. My father and my brothers, they all dote on me very much. But they couldn't understand…" She paused slightly as she turned to the boy who seemed to know everything.

"They couldn't understand that you wanted to train together with them too?" Makoto interrupted. Ito affirmed with a nod, and then a smile slipped onto her face.

"Then, there was mother. She is a strong woman! She told me that I could do anything I want!" Ito said brightly, her eyes were like diamonds that sparkled. The boy smiled, as he too, have a mother who rooted for him when he rebelled against his father. Ito jumped up from the seat, and turned back, facing the boy who held a joyful expression on his face. Her eyes widened when she saw Makoto, and then her expression softened and she grinned boyishly.

"It was the first time I've seen you smile!" Startled slightly by her sudden words, Makoto's surprised look faded, replaced by an innocent, yet genuine smile. It had been ages since he smiled like that. He looked at the girl with his mask taken off from his face; she was bursting with limitless energy like an ember that burned brightly. It was highly influencing. She was a friend, he realized, someone like him could have a friend he could call of his own. An unknown wave of happiness surged through him. He was glad.

Several minutes later, Ito was looking and observing the boy who had finally broken up to her. She raised out a hand while caused the boy to return a look of confusion. She gestured for him to do the same, and he gladly obliged.

"My name is Miura Ito!" She introduced shaking Makoto's hand vigorously.

"My name is… Narita Makoto." The boy said softly. The girl simply smiled widely, bobbing her head approvingly. Makoto kept his silence, yet his smile never fading from his lips. The bright light she held had struck though the unfathomable darkness he has held in him since his sister left the house. The hatred, the will to defy his father seemed to dissipate away bit by bit. If he were to be together with her, perhaps he could receive more of the happiness she did not knew that she had given him.

It was a blessing, to have the first friend he had to call his own. To lead an ordinary life and be any other six year old out on the street. It was undeniably a blessing indeed.

-

**AN: **A cute little starting on MakoxIto. I will surely update, so, stay tuned! XD (This is simply the tip of the iceberg.)


	2. Chapter 1 Part B

**Supposedly A Secret**

By Uenki

I do not own W-Juliet.

-

**Summary: **She was just like the wind. She barged into my life without permission and she left silently. Fifteen years later, 'Makoto' was an internationally known actor. Then she entered his life again. He catches her, hoping that she doesn't leave him…again. MakoIto

-

_Chapter 1: Fifteen years before (Part B)_

It was nothing unusual if someone ever spotted Miura Ito and Narita Makoto sitting on a bench outside the classroom. They were always there, sitting together silently, or holding on small talks. Little did they know, this has slowly became a habit for Makoto with him sitting on the bench, holding on a book while waiting for Ito to show up.

He ran his hand through his golden locks, while enjoying the gentle breeze that glided past him, holding a small smile of satiability on his lips. At that moment, the school bell rang melodiously, and Ito sat straight, knowing that Ito would surely appear five seconds later.

5…

He picked up his book and folded the corner, making sure that he would be able to know where he was reading before.

4…

He placed his book on his lap and straightened the wrinkles on his shirt.

3...

He stared at the boys whom he always thought were immature playing the sport that he always hated –catching.

2…

He shifted his gaze to a teacher who was glaring at him. He glared back at the teacher for a slight moment before turning his head away.



1…

He saw a familiar face approaching him, waving to him vigorously, flailing her arms to attract his attention. Seeing the familiar ponytails bobbing furiously on her head, and that devilish grin that was plastered on her face with the thumbs up sign, he smiled unknowingly. She always had a way of making him smile, even when she was not really trying to do so.

"Makooo!" She called loudly as she bounced, literally, to him. She halted when she reached the boy and quickly pulled Makoto's head towards hers. "I threw a dead rat into Four-eyes' drawer!" She whispered excitedly, her face glimmering with satisfaction, while she giggled mischievously, a look of triumph on her face.

Four-eyes was a nickname that Ito had thought up of, for their Mathematics teacher who always seemed to bear resentment against 'bubbly and cheerful but _slightly_ mischievous' kids like Ito. He was constantly shoving Ito from her seat to the whiteboard to solve Mathematics questions which was a little too difficult for Ito due to her reluctance to learn. However, with Makoto's help here and there, Ito often managed to avoid sticky situations.

It's no wonder that he glared at me just now, Makoto concluded with a slight frown, he must have thought that it was I who placed a dead rat in his desk.

"It's a tooth for an eye, and an eye for a tooth!" Ito told him with great confidence, "since he made me stood outside of the classroom for a whole day!" Makoto laughed, knowing that she had used the quote wrongly, and it was all due to her fault for sleeping in class that she was told to stand outside of the classroom.

"It's _an eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth_, no?" He chided gently, while Ito rubbed her head and stuck out her tongue, knowing that she had made a mistake yet again.

"Ah, whatever, it's his fault anyway! Stupid Four-eyes!" She made and final conclusion and flopped down onto the seat beside Makoto, while pouting childishly. Makoto merely smiled gently.

To be able to sit down and enjoy a moment of peace was slowly becoming something he kept looking forward to. However, little did he knew, that was the last time that Miura Ito appeared before him.

-

He found it weird that Ito hadn't been attending classes. The first thought that came to him was the fact that Ito was sick in bed and couldn't attend her classes. Therefore, he approached his homeroom teacher and questioned for Ito's whereabouts.

"Ne, Makoto-chan… Ito-chan has… gone to another place to continue her studies… So… she won't be coming back here again." The homeroom teacher spoke slowly to allow time for the boy to digest the information given. She actually thought that the boy would bombard her with questions pertaining to 

the reasons behind Miura Ito's sudden departure. Yet, what was astonishing was the fact that the boy lowered his head a little, before nodding calmly.

"I understand now, thank you."

Being the kids' homeroom teacher, she actually has the basic grasp of each child's personality. However, Narita Makoto was someone she could never grasp hold of, despite being only a child. It seemed to her that this child has already attainted the thinking of an adult, being abnormally calm and firm even when Miura Ito, his one and only friend, left him without leaving a message of any kind.

"Makoto-chan-"

"Thank you, teacher."

She was interrupted swiftly by the child who turned around and walked off.

-

Makoto, who held a placid expression, actually had a thunderstorm brewing inside him. He could not comprehend Ito's actions and was also deeply hurt by the fact that Ito was gone, without even mentioning the fact that she was leaving.

'She was even grinning to me yesterday, saying that she would be seeing me the next day… how could she?' He thought inwardly, his fists clenched till his knuckles went ivory white. He bit his lip till it bled.

He couldn't understand, he really couldn't.

But what could he do?

She was already gone, without even leaving a single trace.

What else could he possibly do?

He glanced up at the skies, and made a silent promise to himself.

_If I ever see you again, I would never, ever, let go of you…_

-

_End chapter 1_

_-_

_**AN: **_It took me a long time, I know. I was way busy with school, and when I finally noticed, it has been so long since I last wrote a fan-fiction. I am kind of rusty, having not written _anything _for months. Anyway, I'll be updating, when I have the time. (Most probably weekends or Wednesdays, GMT +8.)



Next chapter,  
_Fifteen Years Later_

REDITED: Typo for the next chapter. x It's not Five years later, it's Fifteen years later. Anyway, to answer klutzyspaz's question, they as kids are only six, but fifteen years later they'll be 21. XD


	3. Chapter 2

**Supposedly A Secret**

By Uenki

I do not own W-Juliet.

-

**Summary: **She was just like the wind. She barged into my life without permission and she left silently. Fifteen years later, 'Makoto' was an internationally known actor. Then she entered his life again. He catches her, hoping that she doesn't leave him…again. MakoIto

-

_Chapter 2: Fifteen Years Later_

-

She knelt quietly in front of the gravestone, with her hands on her lap, her fingers intertwined and her eyes closed. Her long raven hair were replaced with boyish short locks, and her facial features which once shone with a childish demeanor was now refined with a woman's grace. A moment of silence passed before she opened her eyes, which shone fiercely with the same seething determination fifteen years ago. She bit her lower lip and balled up her fists, grabbing a fistful of her long, white tee.

"You told me to live freely," she spoke in a soft murmur, her eyes glistening with unshed tears, "Please forgive me for being an unfilial daughter." Her grip on her shirt was let loose as she spoke, her brows knitted tightly. The next second, she stood up and straightened the wrinkles on her jeans, before pulling the red luggage behind her and walking off.

Miura Ito had her reasons behind that rather 'unfilial' act of 'running away from home'. If it hadn't been her last resort, she would never have left the place she called home. Yet, she knew, if she continued to stay in that place, she would then become a bird in a cage, without having a chance to fly high in the skies. However, this time round, she spotted an opportunity. It was an opportunity for her to escape from that cage. It was an opportunity for her to fulfill her dream.

Ever since she was young, it was her dream to become an actress. She would not be letting go of this chance, ever. Not even if her Ryuuya-nii wanted to drag her home. She will not give up so easily, this time round.

-

"Why don't you let her be, Ryuuya?" The elder man paused slightly, sipping calmly on a cup of tea while waiting for a reaction from the man who held deep anxiety in his eyes. Ryuuya, who appeared to be the younger of the two, glared at the older man furiously, the paper in his hand became a crushed paper ball within a blink of eye.

"Ito…! That girl! How could she?" Ryuuya uttered, his eyes held disbelief for his sister's foolish actions. The older man, who appeared to be the father of both Ryuuya and Ito, sighed deeply. That Ryuuya, if it's not for the boy, how would his daughter ran away from home? The older brother's over-protectiveness caused the younger sister to run away from home because she was suffocating under his care.

"Otou-san!" The younger male cried impatiently, "How could you let Ito…!" The younger man knew that his father was at home all along when Ito ran away from home. The older man, who appeared to be solemn and calm, actually held a devilish grin when the younger man had his back on him. He took a peek on his cell phone. It was a message from his daughter, who gave _only_ him her contact number, allowing him to have the superior hand against this father and son match.

"_Otou-chan, help me with Ryuuya-nii. Please. –Ito."_

It was also the first time Ito had pleaded him to do something for her ever since the last twenty-one years! The joy! The joy of his daughter _trusting_ him! The elder man hid the evil glint in his eyes when the younger man turned back, and went back to being all solemn and calm. The young man, who was on the brink of frustration, turned to the older man and stared at him in the eye.

"Did Ito tell you anything about her whereabouts?" He questioned. The older man plastered on an innocent-looking expression and shook his head.

-

He sat quietly in the car, feeling extremely fed up as his manager was sitting by his side and was drilling him on the schedule for the day. He groaned lightly when his manager drilled him on the details for the third time round. Even a saint's patience has its limit.

"Minagawa-san!" He interrupted her swiftly, his golden-orbs narrowing into silts when he looked at her. The manager noticed his annoyance with her and quickly changed the topic. It was not wise to step on Amano Makoto's tail, she realized, as that man was not someone that could be trifled with, with his current status as the "King" of the entertainment industry.

"I understand, Amano-san," she spoke softly and regained her composure. "We will now be heading to the auditorium in Tower B for the audition selection for the main female lead in 'Doll House'." The man gave a curt nod, and silence soon followed. However, the male broke the silence soon after.

"I don't understand… why do I have to cross-dress as a female?" Minagawa, though held a placid expression, was actually boiling inside. She actually wanted to burst out the mere fact that Makoto, being an overly attractive bishounen, looked like a goddess when he cross-dressed as a female, and this also leads to her own secret fetish of eyeing beautiful males. However, revealing her own secret would imply instant death for her. Therefore, she thought quickly of an excuse to cover her deep, dark secret.

"You need to keep a low profile, Amano-san. The girls would go crazy if they saw you in person, wouldn't they?" Seeing that his manager had her reasons, he nodding in agreement and closed the case, with Minagawa blowing a sigh of huge relief on her part. Now, she get to see more of that yummy bishie that she thought could only happen in her dreams.

The car halted to a stop abruptly, causing the attention of both Amano Makoto and the manager to glance in the driver's direction. The driver, who only halted due to the fact that the traffic was congested up ahead, gave both the male and the female in the backseat an apologetic smile. Being understanding, Amano Makoto nodded, and reassured the driver with a small smile of his own. He instructed his manager to stay with the driver as he proceeded to get out of the car.

"But," the manager questioned, her words trailing off, then picked itself up again, "would you be okay alone?" The man then gave her a curt nod of assurance, before stepping out of the car and making his way to the entrance of Tower B.

-

Miura Ito was pacing to and fro outside the entrance of Tower B with her teeth gritted and her eyes ablaze with utter annoyance. Her nervousness that caused butterflies to be in her stomach, was affecting her. Though she knew that only an amateur would be nervous in such circumstances, she felt rather helpless about it. Heaving a deep sigh of vulnerability, Miura Ito paused in her tracks and sat down on the steps rather uncouthly. She could not back out even if the sky falls down on her, she knew, because her luggage was already deposited in a cheap, run-down apartment she has rented a few days back. She rubbed her flat tummy slowly and gently, hoping to sooth the jumpy sensation she held. The next moment, her gaze was met up with a lady of utter grace and beauty.

At that same moment, the beauty's gaze met Ito's. With the awkward silence hanging in the air, Ito presented a small smile. The woman, though startled at the sudden friendliness, smiled back, one hand running through the soft, honey locks and another slack. She gave a brief bow, in which Ito instinctively stood up and gave a 90 degree bow. That caused the lady to chuckle as she approached Ito.

"Ah, I am sorry, that was sudden," Ito murmured, apologetically, a boyish grin plastered on her face. The lady, whose eyes widened a little when she felt the sudden rush of familiarity, tried to regain her composure.

"It's okay; you must be here for the audition too?" As much as Ito expected, the woman voice's was gentle, which made Ito wanted to flutter. It was rare to see such a fragile beauty, was Ito's first impression. That woman held everything within Ito's requirements of a princess. The word 'too' caused Ito to perk up. Finally, she has found a comrade in this audition!

"You're here for the audition too?" She cried out loudly, in slight incredulity. Someone as beautiful as a princess should be at home, sipping on a cup of tea, while sitting on a bench in the middle of lush greenery, with a dog by her side. Without waiting for a reaction, Ito grabbed her hands in her own, her eyes big, wide and twinkling with anticipation.

"Please! Stay with me!" With that sudden, what it seemed to be like a confession, the lady was clearly, without a doubt, astounded. It seemed to her that the boyish female in front of her has assumed that she is a female, and will be participating in the audition. Though in any other circumstances, she would often reject simply without a single trace of hesitation. However, in this instance, she felt the tugging of a familiar shadow she could see in the girl before her. She tried to brush it off, thinking that it must be her own hallucination, with her overlapping the girl before her with the childhood memory she held dear. The boyish female loosed the grip on her hand and placed out a hand for the lady.

"I've forgotten to introduce myself, I am Miura Ito!"

At that moment, Amano Makoto's world of perfect balance seemed to crash down on his shoulders. Time stood still and the world seemed to freeze.

'Miura Ito…' her name resounded in his ears. He repeated the same word in his heart for countless times, afraid that it might just be his mind playing tricks on him. Then, it dawned on him. He was not overlapping Miura Ito as a woman with Miura Ito as a child. They were the same person, and he knew it, due to that familiarity. He noticed that her eyes held the same seething determination fifteen years back, and that made him sure that she was still the very same Miura Ito he knew as a child.

"Call me Mako, then." He murmured gently, grabbing Ito's hand and shaking it gently, with his grasp remained firmly on her hand. He was afraid that if he let go of her hand, she would then disappear into thin air.

"_My name is Miura Ito!" She introduced shaking Makoto's hand vigorously.  
"My name is… Narita Makoto." The boy said softly._

-

**AN: **I find myself rusty. My words aren't flowing as smooth as last time. T.T I will brush up my skills, fret not! Anyway, the next chapter will be concerning the audition. What's with Makoto participating in an audition he's going to act in anyway? XD  
P.S I have read W-Juliet II. This story differs from it, though some scenes that I have planned last time are kind of similar, but I will be changing it.


	4. Chapter 3 Part A

**Supposedly A Secret**

By Uenki

I do not own W-Juliet.

-

**Summary: **She was just like the wind. She barged into my life without permission and she left silently. Fifteen years later, 'Makoto' was an internationally known actor. Then she entered his life again. He catches her, hoping that she doesn't leave him…again. MakoIto

-

_Chapter 3: Audition (Part A)_

-

They were settled in a room full of people who were waiting for the impending audition. The girls were grouped in cliques, with various kinds of expressive expressions etched on their faces. Some held a look of sheer doom, while others had an aura of confidence. Makoto belonged to the latter, while Ito belonged to neither. Ito held more of an inquisitive aura together with an aroused curiosity, though not towards the audition but towards the beauty sitting right in front of her.

While scrutinizing the lady, Ito tried to search for a word to describe her. At first, she was thinking of pretty, however, Makoto was a stage higher than pretty, perhaps more towards ethereal beauty. Yet, though the lady posses an elegance that was on par with the aristocrats, Ito felt that she possessed something more… Something that the nobles were lacking, something known as the façade of insouciance.

Perhaps on the front, Makoto was a gentle, carefree lady who could do whatever she wanted. However, on a closer look, one could notice that beneath the gentle mask was something wild, seemingly like a beast trapped in the cage ready to pounce on the first prey it met. Shifting her gaze up, Ito realized that their eyes met, though Makoto was smiling, she could swear that she almost caught a hint of disbelief in her eyes, yet if one were to question Ito what was that pertaining to, Ito would have to render speechless, because she wouldn't have knew.

"Why? Is there something on my face?" Makoto inquired, her voice as gentle as the waves on the vast sea, like a soft breeze that tickles. It was a wonderful voice, Ito concluded, because Makoto held a similar shadow like her brother at home, the one who would always take care of her with the utmost care, taking the role of a mother at home.

Ito grinned boyishly and shook her head, sitting down on the stool in front of Makoto.



"No, just wondering how to describe you." Makoto was slightly surprised, her honey orbs held a very beautiful sparkle, which then softened into a slight smile. She took the bottle of mineral water on the table and gave it to Ito. Ito, without a word, accepted the kind gesture and her grin was even wider.

"So," Makoto's face edged closer to hers, barely an inch apart, her amber eyes peering up at her brown ones, causing Ito's heart to skip a beat or two. "Your conclusion?" She had a very faint fragrance of jasmine, Ito noted. Still mesmerized, Ito found herself stuttering.

"Uhm, uhm, no… no! I don't know, maybe, like the wind?" The answer aroused Makoto's interest, causing her to raise an eyebrow. Yet the amusement was all-too-evident on her face. Seeing that Makoto has shifted away, Ito tried to regained her composure and laughed nervously.

"Because…" She was swiftly interrupted by the cold sensation on her lips. Makoto had placed her long, slender finger on her lips, silencing her almost immediately. Her seemingly blood red lips curled up into a smile, her eyes, which darkened slightly, were locked on the person who entered into the room.

Makoto stood up, gave her a reassuring smile and went out of the room with the woman, leaving Ito confused and blanked out with the sudden interruption.

-

"Minagawa-san," he acknowledged her presence curtly, his voice as cool as steel. The manager bowed slightly and with her lips pursed.

"Amano--" She was cut off by him.

"My name is Mako now. Just Mako." Knowing that she was worrying about her identity, Makoto took the initiative to clarify. The manager gave a nod, yet it was evident on her face that she had a lot of questions waiting to be answered.

Makoto's face was void of emotions, he knew that though he does not particularly dislike his manager, he knew that he definitely did not like her enough as a friend either. She was someone who is too hard on rules, a strict disciplinarian, and was the kind of people that he particularly disliked instinctively. Mocking himself bitterly, his eyes narrowed and darkened into a deeper shade of gold.

"Mako-san, the audition will be starting soon, so," she paused a little, waiting for a reaction, but found none on the man's face, "we shall get going… shall we?"

Makoto shook his head firmly, "No." Minagawa opened her mouth to enquire about his decision, yet when she heard his reply, a look of hurt was shown on her face, but was replaced by an expression void of emotions in the next second.



"I understand, Mako-san."

The next moment, he went back into the room, his fists clenched till his knuckles went ivory white.

"_I don't have the need to tell you about my decision, do I, Minagawa-san?" He murmured, his voice deep and hoarse, dripping with slight disgust. "Who are you, anyway? You're just someone sent by him, isn't it? To trap me in this cage?"_

-

Ito was fiddling with the bottle of mineral water when Makoto went back into the room. She was about to call the blonde beauty when she noticed that the lady was trying to regain her composure.

However, in a blink of eye, Ito saw Makoto smiling warmly at her, her face held a questioning look, as if Ito saw something on her face. Ito, who was in a state of shock, was appalled by the fact that she has 'switched over' in such a short time, making her believing that Makoto has always been smiling ever since she stepped into the room.

That soft, gentle and heart-warming smile which felt seemingly like the soothing breeze.

"You're like the wind after all…" Ito whispered, the smile never leaving her face. Makoto's smile widened, yet the smile has never reached her eyes.

"Really?"

_You have a good heart, Ito. Pure and untainted._

"Yes."

_Because I am a hypocrite._

Ito stole a glance at the clock nearby, and noticed that it was almost time for the audition. Her eyes shone brilliantly with blazing determination, like an ember in the darkest, she was fired up.

"Let's go, Mako!"

She grabbed Makoto's hands, which caused Makoto to snap out of his reverie. It was only then, Makoto realized that Ito was like the sun. She was glimmering like light, and was radiating warmth. 

She was so bright that he was almost blinded by her.

The stubborn, boyish and cheerful Ito was back.

To his side once more.



To save him from the darkness again.

As Makoto was being dragged by Ito, a small, unnoticeable smile reached his lips.

How long have he waited? How long exactly?

…How long have he yearned for this warmth to reach him?

-

**AN: **Part A of the chapter done. Thanks for the e-mails, PMs and reviews. Much appreciated. (: Next chapter would be the audition itself. Stay tuned.


	5. Chapter 3 Part B

**Supposedly A Secret**

By Uenki

I do not own W-Juliet.

-

**Summary: **She was just like the wind. She barged into my life without permission and she left silently. Fifteen years later, 'Makoto' was an internationally known actor. Then she entered his life again. He catches her, hoping that she doesn't leave him…again. MakoIto

-

_Chapter 3: Audition (Part B)_

-

Ito could not help but fidget slightly as the male assessors' gaze waver over across them. She could feel her palms being sweaty with nervousness and the boulder that was stuck in the throat being highly reluctant to disappear. She stole a glance at Makoto, who had her back straightened, being poised and confident while holding on onto an aura of soothingness with a small, barely noticeable smile etched on her face. She was just like a carnation in full bloom, grasping others' sight away silently and gently, including the very person who was gazing at the blonde beauty with an intensified line of sight.

Ito noticed that it was the dominating aura that she possessed, though being silent and gentle, that aura was not something that could be missed, being highly glaring even in a crowd. Ito took a deep breath, trying to regain her composure, knowing that she would not lose in a game of composure. As the male assessors shifted their gaze to Makoto and Ito, both of them plastered a smile, though Makoto's smile was more of those smile that was filled with distance, and Ito's smile was one of those who held a tender touch.

A flicker of interest sparked in one of the male assessors' eyes, a male in his late twenties -someone who wore golden framed glasses and held an air of arrogance – much likely the final boss in the assessors, and it disappeared as he skimmed through the others. He held up his palms and rubbed his chin gently while a small, angled smirk appeared on his face.

The man stood up from his seat, placing his weight on his palms that were connected to the table as he leaned against it lightly. He cleared his throat which successfully diverted the females' attention to him. He grabbed the microphone on the table and started to speak.

"I am Leon, one of the major assessors some of you would be facing in this audition. I have to say," his gaze shifted slow and steadily, pausing slightly on Makoto and Ito, before moving away. "one of you here is going to be the female lead of 'Doll House', and also the partner of the renowned Amano-san, which actually seemed to be the target of many here... I presume." There were sounds of soft gasp and sharp inhalation in the room, it seemed that the man had just spoke out what most of them were thinking about. He took a deep breath before continuing his long monologue.

"Despite it being some people's goal, we actually don't mind, as long as you have the talent and skill to stay in this line of business," he paused slightly, as some woman blew a sigh of relief, "so, without further ado, the audition will begin." The females tensed almost immediately, in their gaze shone with unwavering determination, except Makoto who simply shown disinterest which was evident on her face. Ito, who saw that, elbowed her and gave her a look of disapproval. Makoto, who was obviously restless with the long wait, tried to plaster a highly excited look on her face, but failed miserably, making do with a weak smile.

The male assessor who saw the antics played, hid a small chuckle, ruffled his raven tuft and continued with his speech, though the twinkle in his eyes were something that was not to be missed. "We will begin with three questions," a frisson of excitement and anticipation from the crowds were unleashed, "followed by a small impromptu skit." The hushed murmurs were louder and some even yelped out loud with exhilaration.

"If there are no further inquiries, would Number 1 to 6 please proceed into the room next door?" The crowd dissipated in a matter of minutes, with some awaiting in the hall eagerly, very much like Ito, and others who got worked up and needed a stress management. Makoto, however, stood in a corner of the room with Ito silently.

"Yosh!" Ito balled her fist and elbowed the air downwards, her eyes burning brightly with fiery embers. "I'm burning up!" Makoto, highly amused by her attitude, made a suggestion that caused Ito not knowing whether to laugh or cry.

"Do you need any cold drink to cool you down then?"

-

Makoto followed Ito into the room while struggling very hard not to laugh. Ito was nervous, Makoto noticed, being highly glaring -almost being an eyesore, in Ito's body language.

The six of them were lined up in a straight line, none falling off the balance, almost as if they were armed soldiers, ready to fight to their death in war. They were being asked questions by the assessors, and Makoto and Ito were waiting for their turn, being the last two in the row.

The male – who was introduced as the last boss- pushed up the gold-framed glasses from the hilt of his nose, and swept his gaze past the ladies and lingered on Makoto for several seconds.

Makoto, who noticed his gaze, simply gazed back with a firm smirk, introducing provocation, yet so subtly, retreated back into her shell by tearing off the contact. The male crossed his long legs, and leaned back on his chair in a laid-back manner, his fingers intertwined and placed on the desk top, as if he was welcoming Makoto openly to stab him in the chest.

Makoto kept her head low, shadowing all the irritation in her eyes. It seemed to her that the tables have turned around, the one who was provoking has been provoked. Ito, who felt Makoto tensing up beside her, grabbed her hands silently, and squeezed it lightly, giving her reassurance. Makoto, who felt the warm contact, wanted to laugh.

Ito was like an ant on the pan, being fried and burnt, yet at the same time wanting to provide assurance.

"...Your palms are sweaty." Makoto remarked, silently and coldly. Ito, who heard that comment, flustered in utter shame and tried to pull away her hands. However, the grip on her hand tightened as Makoto brought it to her face, and placed it her cheek.

"However, I am grateful for that kind gesture." This caused Ito to fluster even further, unknowing that if Makoto were ever a male, the whole situation would be filled with awkwardness. However, being as dense as Ito was, she simply shrugged it off. She kept her hands to herself when Makoto loosened her grip, and turned to face that assessors, showing high interest in the white table top.

Unbeknownst to the girl who was bursting with limitless energy, if she ever tilted her head back to the lady, she would have noticed that, beneath the golden orbs were overflowing tenderness and perhaps a little bit more of something else.

-

"Miura-san," an old man in his late fifties started to call, and Ito straightened her back, hollering an energetic 'Yes, sir!', causing several females to chuckle in amusement, including Makoto. The old man chuckled merrily, easing up the tension.

"I'm going to ask you three questions."

"Yes, s-I mean, yes?" Ito tried to be composed, as her nervousness often got her into blunders when she was young. The old man rubbed his chin and scrutinized the girl with a twinkle evident in his eyes, as he continued to question her.

"Young lady, don't be nervous. Just answer this old man's questions. Why... do you take part in this audition?"

Ito, upon hearing the question, gritted her teeth and clenched her fists, defiance shown clearly on her face.

"I... ran away from home," she inhaled sharply.

That certainly earned impression marks, Makoto thought silently, a smile plastered on her face, preparing for the worse. Evidently, running away from home seemed to be the least of all things Makoto would worry about, with her mask firmly in place, due to the fact that he have done _far _more terrible things to his family, and he played the 'running away from home' reality show when he was ten.

However, the old man and the other assessors -last boss excluded, was shocked. She continued with her words though.

"To fulfill a dream. I... lived in a very... restricted household. When I finally found out what I want to do with life, I decided to make a gamble with my family... despite having much objections, I at least wanted to try. I wanted to experience, so I could tell my family proudly that I did it, and I never once regretted my decision. Hence, I took part in this audition, wanting to take the first step." She paused, reaching a conclusion. Her gaze wavered to Makoto as she spoke, as if wanting to search for a confident, a pillar of support. Much to her surprise, Makoto smiled and nodded, her long eyelashes fluttering like a dancing butterfly as she smiled.

The old man seemed rather taken aback by her words, and nodded slowly. "The second question... What do you think of the entertainment industry?"

This question caused Ito the freeze for a moment, seeing that she have no prior experience in such places. "I... thought that this is a place that held opportunities, for one to brandish their blades." Her words caused disagreement in Makoto.

_The entertainment industry is just a holder for foxes, Ito. Actors are sly and cunning, vying for jobs, doing underhanded means just to climb the stairs of hierarchy. Too naive, Ito, too naive._

Makoto kept her silence as the old man asked the third question. "Are you passionate about acting?" Ito faced the old man with a huge smile.

"Yes!"

The old man smiled back, and nodded in appreciation.

"Good..."

-

It was finally Makoto's turn. The girls in the room -Ito excluded, all held Makoto as a rival. She was someone who shone without much effort, as if it was something as natural as breathing. When it was finally Makoto's turn to be questioned, the level of noise dropped to the point whereby one could hear the resonance of a pin being dropped to the ground.

Leon, took a glance at the question sheet, gave a handsome smirk as he locked eye contact with her. She was seemingly like a princess who held a strong sense of identity, yet restricting herself and allowing others to shine. A proud and ruthless princess, was Leon's impression of her. She struck his sense of interest from the moment he stood on stage, eying down at the crowds. She was like a rose that stood high and tall, wanting to blend in with the leaves, yet bringing about a higher contrast, causing her to stand out even more.

Leon pushed the glasses that was on the hilt of his nose, very much like an idiosyncrasy. He inched his firm frame and leaned onto the edge of the table, his eyes never leaving hers. She kept her silence, yet her orbs shone an aggressive stance, like a viper starring its fangs, ready to strike on its' prey.

"I am interested in you, _Ms. _Mako. Could I take you out for a dinner?" He spoke her name endearingly and emphasized on some syllabus, as if he was taunting her to hold that aggressiveness and strike him down.

"Is that the first question?" Seeing Leon shrugging, Makoto took that for a yes, "My answer would be no, _Mr. Leon." _Though she was mixing Japanese and English, the way she spoke allowed her words to be fluid, yet adopting an accent in English. The next moment, she placed a hand of her hip, showing signs of disinterest.

"I am deeply regretful, _Ms. _Mako." Leon were about to play through his antics when several male assessors cleared their throat, and one male nudging Leon.

"Anyway, could you tell me about your opinions of the entertainment industry?" His voice held a deep and thick attraction to Ito, who was amazed by Makoto's huge restrained as to avoid getting into his pace. However, his 'attractive' voice sounded disgusting to Makoto. Huffing slightly, Makoto shot a glare at him, as if she was being annoyed and unsatisfied with him asking such a question.

"It's glaringly obvious isn't it? I am a staff working in a company, as simple as that. Even if the entertainment industry's filled with glamor and fame, the fact that we're working for the audiences wouldn't change, don't you think so?" Her voice was like honey, luring others to fall into her trap, yet held a steely sharp edge.

"Hm." Leon gave her a slight acknowledgement. "So, where do you see yourself in five years time?"

"I would never know, would I? I might be dead tomorrow. However, my best bet is that I'll be at home, sitting by the window and reading a book." Her remarks were dripping with sarcasm with her patience being drained.

"You aren't exactly a romanticist, are you?" Leon spoke slowly. Makoto locked eye contact with the male.

"Not really. I'm more of a realist, _Mr. Leon. That is four questions, Mr. Leon, do you owe me a favor now?_" She smiled after she spoke, a smug and victorious smile.

Leon, who held the exact playful smirk, replied, "It's an honor to owe a favor to someone like you, Ms. Mako." Makoto simply chuckled, like a demure lady, yet at the same time shedding off a murderous intent.

Ito, who could not believe such words being said in an audition, simply stood there, frozen and rooted to the ground, her mouth wide agape, forming a perfect unison with the other three girls.

_Did something just happened without me noticing?_

-

"We will be grouping you according to the numbers, 1 to 2, 3 to 4 and so on and so forth. You would be doing an impromptu skit with the theme known as, 'A Moment of Eternity." The old man spoke quietly and firmly. Ito, who was overjoyed that she was still together with Makoto, tugged on Makoto's shirt like a little girl, grinning from ear to ear like a cheeky brat.

"Ne, Mako, what's a moment of eternity?" Makoto smiled, very much like a big sister and ruffled her head, like an owner giving love to the puppy.

"It is a moment whereby you wanted the time to standstill. A moment in which you never wanted to part with."

After hearing Makoto's explanation, Ito continued to stare at Makoto blankly, bewilderment shown.

"Eh?"

-

**AN: **An update. Audition B is finally coming to an end. Audition Part C, being a rather short one (around 1.5k words), will be starring the skit and certain... plot development? -chuckles- Slightly OOC for this chapter, sorry.

Uenki.

_Edit:_ Edited.

Daremo:

Ah, it's the "Yosh!" and "Ne" ah... Well, how do I say it? It's more like a slang to me, cause it felt kind of Asian, I mean, the way Japanese act (am I making sense? xD). I just find it weird if Ito went ahead and... "Hey, Mako..." The tone doesn't feel right. It's a style, I mean, because I feel that if I wrote it in English, the feeling which I want to portray would be gone, in a sense. Furthermore, I try to keep the characters in characters, because it would make no sense if the characters went haywire and totally too OOC. Yet, I am having this fetish to gear Makoto more to the dark, sly, seductive (o.o;) side in here (in female form). (I am also enjoying it... The temptation is overwhelming.)

Don't worry, I like to talk and I always welcome constructive comments. x3 Anyway, I have provided my e-mail and MSN here.  
_MSN: woonchee-at-hotmail-dot-com  
E-mail: uenki-dot-sama-at-gmail-dot-com_

I won't be in the country for next three days. The story will be officially updated after the 21st. (Probably soon. I'm halfway there.)

Stay hyper, people!


	6. Chapter 3 Part C

**Supposedly A Secret**

By Uenki

I do not own W-Juliet.

-

**Summary: **She was just like the wind. She barged into my life without permission and she left silently. Fifteen years later, 'Makoto' was an internationally known actor. Then she entered his life again. He catches her, hoping that she doesn't leave him…again. MakoIto

-

_Chapter 3: Audition (Part C)_

-

The people were scattered around the room, with the judges situated at one corner and the others at another. The whole room held an eerie silence with the ladies' gaze fixated on the blonde beauty who was leaning onto the wall in one corner and smiling with absolute ease. It was finally her turn, the ladies noted, knowing that the blonde beauty is certainly their strongest foe in this audition.

Ito eyed Mako indecisively as they stood up from their seats. They lifted up their chair as props and placed it in the middle of the room, where their makeshift stage was positioned. Mako smiled at Ito for assurance as she sat down on the chair with a book in her hands. Ito, who was biting her lower lip due to hesitancy, nodded slowly to Mako and went to the left corner of the room for her entrance in the skit.

Deep down, Ito knew that she was affected by others' skits in the room. They were the last group to present, and the others before held various different interpretations of a moment of eternity, and the group before them, however, rattled Ito the most.

-

_It was a glaring sight. She never thought that it would be possible as they were in a small group, hence the possibility of ideas clashing would significantly reduce, though there might be a minute possibility, Ito never thought that the possibility would happen to her. She could not help but register the fact that the idea that both Mako and Ito had thought of were used by the group before them. _

_The heart wrenching love story on Romeo and Juliet._

_Makoto, who noted the little antics played by the group before them, felt like laughing out loud heartily. It was a common scene, frankly, of one stealing another's idea in the entertainment industry. He stole a glance at Ito and noticed that her face was paper pale with the blood drained from her face with her mouth agape and eyes wide, being highly astounded. _

_The first thought that Makoto thought was the fact that she looked like a goldfish. A moment later, he realized that this could be an eye-opener for Ito, one who wanted to survive in the entertainment industry though naivety alone. Truthfully though, such ideals were wishful thinking… Yet, he chose to believe in her, for she was someone that suited such ideals._

_He closed his eyes for a slight moment, knowing that they held no choice left, like a prey cornered. For a brief moment, Makoto's lips curled slightly, like a feline that caught a rat._

_They should know that he was not just anyone. They should know better than to show such amateurish frolics in his face. _

_Then he turned his head to face Ito, whose gaze was glued to the skit._

"_Ito, do you think whether if it's possible if we make do with an impromptu skit?" _

_-_

As silence fell, both Makoto and Ito heard a haughty chuckle from a girl –the one who presented before them. It was a short chuckle full of scorn, a chuckle that held an intrusive implication. Ito clenched her fists and gritted her teeth at the provocation. However, just when she was about to lunge towards that girl, a soft, swift tap of the heel melted the ferocity among them.

It was the blonde beauty who interfered.

"It's okay, Ito," she whispered, yet it was all too audible in the room, "we haven't lost yet." Her eyes narrowed as her gaze shifted from Ito to the girl. The girl felt a shiver running down her spine as the blonde beauty stared at her, feeling as though the tables have turned.

Leon, who detected the animosity that lingered in the atmosphere, smiled. The blonde beauty in his eyes was seated like an angel, yet he knew, beneath that human skin, lies a poisonous snake that is all too ready to strike.

The play shall be the snake's fangs, and the girl shall be her prey.

It was not a waste of time coming for this audition after all; Leon thought inwardly, his smile deepened.

"If both actors are ready," Leon voiced out, "then the play may start now."

-

Makoto covered his face with a book and closed his eyes, trying to find his place in the play. He could almost smell the soil, feel the breeze and hear chiming children' laughter. He began to count down in his heart, knowing that even though she has forgotten, the chemistry will still exist.

As he counted to one, he took down his book and opened his eyes. Ito was walking towards him, though slightly tensed. He held a look of astonishment, before it soon melted into a warm smile like a water lily that blossomed under the nourishment of spring.

For countless springs, a boy had sat on that very bench and waited for her. As time passed, the boy had grown into a teen, and the teen had grown into a man. Yet, very much like a habit, the boy never failed to wait for her, on the very same bench in the very same school. However, the girl never did appear.

He knew, though it was a play, a performance that was to be served as an entertainment for the others, he could not help but to feel overwhelmed.

"…You came."

Ito felt her heart skip a beat under Mako's smile. Though Mako have smiled for countless times, it was this one smile which caused Ito's heart to thump like a horse without a leash. It was a very beautiful smile as always, yet in her eyes held various other emotions, such as longing, attachment and… resentment?

As Ito approached her, the blonde beauty stood up with her arm raised, reaching for her face, causing the book in her lap to fall off with a loud thud.

That very thud resounded in the room, drawing people's attention to it –including Mako's. Her hand, which was held an inch apart from Ito's face, froze and dropped like a pendulum. The smile on her face faded as blood began to drain away from her face as if she has realized something horrible.

Ito felt strange. She could not comprehend Mako's actions and she could not grasp her train of thoughts. She could only deduce from her actions, and play along with her. Yet, she felt a strange sense of familiarity to the scene that was playing out.

Both of them stood still, unmoving. Ito was staring at Mako, who had her head bowed low and her face shadowed by her long fringe. Both of them remained frozen in the same posture for several seconds. When the nerving silence continued, the first thing which came to Ito's mind was that Mako had ran out of ideas whereas both the assessors and the competitors thought that it was the end of the play, a sharp and bitter laughter pierced through the silence.

When Mako raised up her head, Ito found herself inhaling sharply and was at a loss. Mako's eyes were overflowing with glistening tears as they rolled down her cheeks.

"…You are but a fleeting dream," She murmured quietly, her gaze never leaving her. "You barged into my life like a gust of wind... When I finally got used to you in my life, you left. Mercilessly. Why? Why!" As she spoke, the fury in her emotions leaked out like a water untapped and her hand raised. When Ito noticed that Mako had positioned her hand that was heading for her cheek, ready to strike, she shut her eyes tight for the impact.

However, the impact never did reach her. She open an eye as she found Mako's slender fingers trembling and being hesitant to reach out for her.

It was as if, she was scared to reach out for her. It was only at that moment, Ito understood Mako. She grabbed hold of Mako's trembling hand, and placed it on her cheek, as if trying to let her know that she is real and existing. When the contact was made, Mako gasped softly, as her eyes widened and a hint of disbelief was evident in it.

"You…" Mako found herself at a loss for words.

"I am everything but a fleeting dream." Ito whispered, quietly, with a tender smile. It was one of the very few moments whereby a feminine side was shown.

Ito felt her vision blurred suddenly and soon found herself in a very warm and tight embrace. A soft, soothing fragrance lingered from Mako as she buried her head in the nape of her neck. Ito felt uncomfortable with the close contact, and was about to push the lady away before she heard her speak.

"Please…" Mako's voice was muffled, yet firm, "just a little while more. At least… let me keep this moment… as my moment of eternity."

Ito smiled, and stopped fidgeting. She returned the embrace and silence soon followed. However, this time round, the silence held a very calming touch.

-

Leon trembled in excitement as the play came to a close. It was but a mere three minute play, yet he found himself in the play rather than a third party. He believed that he was not the only one who held such sentiments, as he saw some assessors gasping softly as the play ended. He cleared his throat as a signal of dismissal, as they headed for the door.

However, his gaze remained fixated at the blonde beauty from the start to the end, while he licked his lips unconsciously, as if she was a rare delicacy.

That Amano Makoto certainly has his interest aroused, deeply.

-

**AN: **Sorry, was met with a writer's block halfway through. This concludes the Audition, I mean, most of the part for the audition. Sorry if you got confused with Mako and Makoto in the description… cause when Makoto was speaking as himself, he refer to himself as Makoto, and when Makoto was in Ito's eyes, it's Mako. Am I making sense?

Let me divulge a little for next chapter:

_Due to various circumstances, Makoto makes a bet with Leon. One month. He (She) would polish Ito to be a top notch diamond (actress) in this one month's time. Thus, the plot thickens. _

The methods he use to 'polish' Ito… would involve his 'male' side… and… steamy 'cough' encounters. 'cough'

Ah, aren't you all excited?


	7. Chapter 4

**Supposedly A Secret**

By Uenki

I do not own W-Juliet.

-

**Summary: **She was just like the wind. She barged into my life without permission and she left silently. Fifteen years later, 'Makoto' was an internationally known actor. Then she entered his life again. He catches her, hoping that she doesn't leave him…again. MakoIto

-

_Chapter 4: One Month's Stake_

-

The sound of loud, running water coursed through the restroom, flooding away the sound from her crimson high heels. He continued to wash his hands, without giving the slightest acknowledgment to the lady who stood behind him. She is seething with fury, he realized as he locked gaze with her from the mirror.

Her red top buckled her curves like a fiery snake and her honey orbs darkened into a darker shade of gold. Her long, slender fingers were curled up in fists with her face marred with a deep frown as she strode towards him like a phoenix in flames.

Though he was told to hold his judgments based on an audience's viewpoint, he could not help but to feel a growing interest for the lady that stood behind him. She was like a mystery, a walking conundrum that only he could solve, because he knew, she had yet to show him her other side. However, at this very moment, the veil seemed to be slowing uncovering itself. He could almost feel his blood pulsing through his veins and screaming a known fact.

"Conquer her! Make her writhe under you!"

Holding a rather feral grin, the man turned the tap off and pulled out a piece of tissue, wiping his hands. He tossed the wrinkled paper ball into a bin nearby and turned his back, face to face with the female. Making a rather astonished expression, he spoke rather tauntingly.

"Ms Mako, did you entered the wrong room? The females' restroom is situation in the opposite side," he then gestured towards the opposite side of the room with his hand. Makoto emitted a low growl, like a feline that was met with aggression.

"You…" she started quietly, like the calm before a storm. However, she was swiftly interrupted by Leon, whose grin only deepened.

"Ms Mako, I wonder what wind blew you here to take part in this audition?" His words held a slight tinge of provocation, as he inched his body closer to her, and his voice dropping to an almost dead whisper, "you're a professional, aren't you? A professional actor, that is."

His words caused the anger that was building up in Makoto to die down suddenly, like a strong gust of wind that extinguished a flame on a small candle. She closed her eyes for a slight moment, before opening it and staring face on with the man. She folded one arm and held an index finger on her lips with another one, like a haughty child making a decision, biting her lip.

Her lips were flushed a deep blood red as she bit, swelling slightly. Leon could almost visualizing himself pinning the lady down on the nearest wall and to taste the sweetness of her lips. He wanted to listen to her purr under him, wanting her to beg for more from him. He licked his dry lips and tried to regain his composure.

After a very long period of silence, with both of them staring at each other, she finally let out a soft, unpredictable laugh.

"So what if I am? Does it change any of these fact that Miura Ito's not being taken into consideration for the female lead's role?"

Yes. This was the catalyst that incurred Makoto's wrath. He could ignore the fact that they knew about him being a professional actor, for he has never planned to hide his skills from the assessors. He was also relieved that the play was a success, yet much to his dismay, Ito was not chosen as one of the potential actors for the role. He wanted –no, he demanded, a reason, because he felt that Ito held no reason to lose.

"Tsk, tsk. You are really someone who cared for your partner, aren't you?" He raised up his hand and brushed his finger across her right cheek, to her swelling lips. He could feel a shivering sensation running through his spine with the tender contact as Makoto's eyes widened in shock. Her face soon turned into an expression of utter disgust.

The lady slapped the man's hand off fiercely, before lunging her knee onto his abdomen, giving him a vicious low thrust. It flung the man onto the opposite wall with a resounding thud.

"You're disgusting." The lady uttered in a low, hoarse whisper, her eyes never leaving his pathetic state. With a slight huff of contempt, she turned and headed for the exit. However, while walking, she heard a soft chuckle from the man.

The man supported his weight with his palms pressed to the ground and stood up, staggering slightly.

"Miura Ito, she is an amateur. Yes, the play was amazing, but she's just a follower. She doesn't shine, Ms Mako. Or perhaps it was the fact that you were too blinding," he paused as the lady stayed rooted in her tracks, her body tensed, "you were the one who stopped her, Ms Amano. Tch, a stone is a stone, no matter how much you polish it, she'll never be a diamond."

He noted that her fists were clenched tighter, as if she was about to give him another blow. She turned around, facing the man yet again. However, this time round, she looked at him as if he were some low, disgusting creature that should not even exist.

Like a proud and arrogant queen.

"One month." Her voice was icy and sharp, and her gaze were like knives that pierce thorough one's soul. "I _swear _she'll become a diamond." With that line, she pulled her fist back and punched the mirror beside the man. With a loud crash, the mirror shattered, and the familiar scent of metallic blood wafted through the restroom.

The next moment, she headed for the exit, leaving an staggered male behind.

-

**AN: **This is kind of short, but it's an update, and it's needed for plot development.


	8. Chapter 5

**Supposedly A Secret**

By Uenki

I do not own W-Juliet.

-

**Summary: **She barged into my life without permission and she left silently. Fifteen years later, 'Makoto' was an internationally known actor. Then she entered his life again. He catches her, hoping that she doesn't leave him…again. Dark!M x Ito

-

_Chapter 5: Her starting point_

-

It was almost too intimidating, for a person such as Miura Ito to actually hesitate to take a step forward. She could almost feel her heart thumping like mad as she picked up her feet to walk, with the strength of her grasp tightening, crumpling the name card in her palm.

It really felt like she had nobody to depend on now.

-

_It happened a few days back, right after the audition ended, when Mako told her that shocking news. _

They were seated in the cafeteria, with both ladies sitting across each other. Mako was sipping on a cup of coffee, before she placed the porcelain down on the plate with a slight clatter. Ito could almost feel her honey orbs piercing through hers as she stared at her, a comfortable smile on her beautiful face.

"Ito, I'm not going to take on the role of Doll House. I declined the offer." She spoke with ease and utmost confidence, as if she was asking whether if she wanted sugar or milk in her coffee. The news was too sudden, and Ito shot up from her seat, both palms pressed on the table, her eyes wide as she questioned the blonde beauty.

"Why!" It was no longer a question, which she intended it to be. Her tone made it felt like she was demanding for an answer – and perhaps, she was actually demanding for an answer.

"It was not my original intention… to actually take part in this audition."

Ito could not understand. She could not seem to understand the reason pertaining to the blonde beauty's train of thoughts. She gave up a chance, so very easily, where a lot of other people fought for. Ito started to think backwards, and realized that it was actually her who dragged her in the whole mess. However, it was also Mako who actually accepted her invitation.

"Are you…" Ito's voice was shaky with a hint of anger, "are you implying that it's my fault for dragging you in? Because I assumed that you were taking part in the audition?"

Ito regretted as soon as the words came out from her mouth. She meant no harm, though her words were menacing, it was also something that was being blurt out during her heat of the moment.

The blonde beauty was appalled by her words, her mouth opened to spoke, but then she closed it after some thought, and silence hence followed.

"I…" Ito was interrupted swiftly by Mako.

"No." Mako spoke sharply, her eyes diverting away from Ito's accusing ones, and wavered on the cup. "It was just a decision that went wrong."

There was this little fire called regret in her that burned brighter and bigger. She sat back onto the chair, as she waited for a chance for an explanation.

But there was none due to the overwhelming silence.

They simply stared, eye to eye, level to level.

It was Mako who gave in. She picked up the purse on her lap and pulled out a name card, and pushed it to Ito's side on the table.

"What's this?"

Outside the cafeteria, a black Mercedes Benz pulled over, and waited along the pavement.

The blonde beauty inched closer towards Ito and gave her an endearing pat on the head, a small smile on her lips. Her hand then stopped at her cheek. The slightly intimate move caused Ito to focus onto the beauty, her face flushed red with both anger and embarrassment.

"You're a diamond, Ito." The sudden compliment caused her to redden even further, she was about to retort when she saw Mako's smile deepened, "but this audition is not your starting point." She paused for a moment and picked up the name card on the table, "this," she gestured at the name card, "is where you must start."

The blonde beauty pulled her hand back from the tender contact and stood up from her seat.

"I… have to go now," the blonde lady looked out of the window as she spoke, "and," her face softened, a melancholic smile on her lips, "I am sorry… for everything."

Ito never really understood the reason behind Mako's apology. Ito felt that she was the one who needed to say sorry instead of Mako.

Several moments later, it finally dawned on Ito that Mako was leaving. She scrambled up from her seat and chased for the beauty who was already in the car. She sped out of the café and saw the sleek black car sweeping past her, right in her face.

The next moment, Ito almost broke down when she became conscious of a very important fact.

She realized that their friendship was like threading on a thin, fine line. Other than the card in her hands, she had absolutely no other ways to contact Mako.

She stood there, immobilized, her eyes glistening with unshed tears until someone pulled her back from her reverie.

"I am pretty amazed," his voice was soft, husky, yet held a penetrating sharp edge, "that Ms. Mako actually gave you _this._" Ito turned back sharply, a look of bewilderment etched on her face as she saw Leon, who was ever so elegantly standing behind her. However, upon seeing the item that was in his hand, Ito gritted her teeth in resentment.

"You! Give it back!"

The card was the only medium to be able to reach Mako. Seeing the card in Leon's hand, Ito had the urge to pull it out. The man's smiled deepened as he saw the female, who was very much like a feline, ready to strike. However, as he took a step forward, the feline actually pulled herself back as an act of caution.

"This," Leon gestured towards the card, "is like a one-way-ticket to the entertainment industry." The man passed the card back to the woman who snatched it off from his hand. Ito saw the readings on the card, which stated the information of a modeling agency and a person's name.

_Narita Tsubaki_

"Why…?" Ito murmured, her eyes wide. She had heard of the modeling agency. It was a renowned agency, the name of 'Efflorescence' were almost anywhere and everywhere on the streets, from something as small as a magazine to a large scale billboard advert.

"It was as if she was trying to tell you," Leon chuckled as he spoke, "the first lesson you must learn is that, to get into the entertainment industry, the first thing you'll need is connections." His small chuckle grew louder and it soon developed into a sister cackle.

"I really couldn't seem to understand, why would she want to help someone like you?" The insult left a deep cut in Ito's face. Ito glared at the man, the fury in her growing.

"What do you mean by_ that?_" She growled, her voice low and almost dangerous.

"Do you really need me to explain, amateur?" The man's lips curled upwards into a defying smirk, "Did you know? Just from the one second blank out from the audition, I could actually fail you, despite how wonderful your partner managed to salvage the skit." His orbs darkened as he spoke, like a snake baring its poison fangs. As he ended his sentence, the man simply turned and walked away without a single word, leaving an infuriated and equally beaten Ito behind.

_The word amateur hurts._

Ito soon found her cheeks warm with tears. Yet she knew that she could not stop now, not with a single setback. She still needed to apologize to Mako and she still wanted to stay by that person that gave her such warmth.

Even if they only knew each other for a mere single day, it felt like Mako was her family.

-

She wanted Mako back.

Ito glanced up at the large corporate building, took a deep breath and strode in, the card in her palm was being grasped on tightly. She knew, to have Mako back, this would be her starting point.

-

Leon was seated on a couch, his eyes fixated on a paper. It was an information particular of a blonde beauty. However, other than the name that is being filled in, all the other slots were left blank.

"An enigma, aren't you, Ms. Mako?" Leon murmured, a whimsical smile on his lips. His index finger was tracing the contour of the beauty's face.

"But I wonder why…" Leon's voice dropped to a whisper, "did you push that diamond of yours into a pit hole filled with venomous snakes? Indeed, Effloresce is a famous and successful agency, very much like the ticket to the entertainment industry… yet it's very much like a survival game in there…"

A survival game of wits and treachery.

_It's getting interesting, without a doubt, the stage that Ms. Mako have laid out._

-

**AN: **UPDATED! Since I am on holidays now.

**FAQ:**

**Did Leon knew that Mako is a male?  
**The answer is no. What Leon realized was the fact that Makoto was a professional actor (actress).

Yes, Leon always thought of Makoto as a female.

**Is Leon getting more sick/twisted/perverse?  
**Oh yes, definitely. ;)

**Did Ito (Mako) have Mako (Ito)'s phone number?  
**Unfortunately, no. :)

Last question, do you all want Leon to stay? Since he's an OC, I have my doubts on whether readers like him or not.

This story is going to be AU soon (with canons having canon-tic personalities.)

**EDIT: **I might write a mini chapter on the reason behind Makoto's apology in this chapter, if it wasn't obvious enough… Since it's somewhat confusing and vague, with it pertaining to many factors.

Do let me know if you don't understand…  
Let me know if there are any grammar and spelling errors so I could fix it.

**Stay happy, people. :)**


End file.
